Resacón inesperado
by albaa
Summary: Finalmente y con un poco de miedo abrió los ojos deslumbrándose con los potentes rayos de sol que se colaban por un gran ventanal ubicado justo frente a él que le proporcionaba una vista privilegiada de la impresionante ciudad de Las Vegas.


**¡Wolasss! Me ha dado tiempo de participar en otro retoo UEEE! Soy feliz, además me ha encantado escribirlo me ha parecido muy divertido. ¡Más retos de este estilo, pleasee!**

 **Espero que os guste y nos vemos pronto ;P**

 **¡Besitos resacosos!**

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto: ¡Está borracho! del Foro: Las cuatro Casas"_**

 ** _Disclaimer: TODO lo que reconozcais pertenece a JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **Resacón inesperado**

Harry iba dando un paseo nocturno por los pasillos de Hogwarts, la tranquilidad que se respiraba después del final de la guerra era impagable y a él le gustaba disfrutarla dando caminatas por esos corredores en los que había vivido tantas aventuras.

Estaba a punto de girar un pasillo cuando desde el corredor por donde se subía a la Torre de Astronomía empezó a escuchar unos gritos estridentes y suficientemente inteligibles como para despertarle el gusanillo de la curiosidad y sigilosamente se acercó hasta allí.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su garganta tuvo que reprimir una carcajada ante el espectáculo que estaba presenciando. Pansy Parkinson estaba gritándole a una armadura que se apartara de su camino, con unos ademanes lo suficiente exagerados como para vaticinar que iba muy borracha y por si eso no fuera suficiente prueba, sólo tenías que mirar la botella de Whiskey de Fuego que agitaba peligrosamente por encima de su cabeza salpicando líquido ámbar por los alrededores.

\- ¡Maldita armadura del demonio! ¡Quieres hacer el favor de mover tu culo metálico de mi camino y dejar que disfrute de mi…

\- ¿Parkinson? – se atrevió a preguntar, sin mucha convicción. Ella al escuchar una voz inesperada llegar desde su derecha, pegó un brinquito hacia atrás de la sorpresa tambaleándose torpemente y tropezando con sus propios pies hasta caer de culo con un ruido sordo al suelo y el sonido de una risita estúpida desde sus labios. Harry al ver la caída se apresuró unos pasos hacía ella preocupado - ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Potter! ¡El salvador del mundo! ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! - exclamó Pansy, intentando ponerse en pie, pero fracasó estrepitosamente en el intento y volvió a estamparse de culo contra el duro suelo de piedra, aunque a ella parecía hacerle gracia. Harry se acercó los pasos que la separaban de ella y le tendió una mano – Gracias, Potter.

Al impulsar a la chica hacía arriba no controló la fuerza y sus cuerpos colisionaron, para poder estabilizarse pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella intentando que no se dieran los dos de bruces contra el suelo. Pansy en ningún momento había soltado la botella de Whiskey que seguía salpicando licor, ahora empapando a Harry de arriba a abajo.

\- Gracias otra vez. – le susurró. Parecía que Pansy estaba demasiado ebria como para controlar las distancias y estaba a tan sólo un centímetro de la cara de Harry, invadiendo su espacio personal de manera inconsciente - ¿Me ayudarías a llegar hasta la torre de Astronomía? Seguro que esa estúpida armadura cede ante el Gran Harry Potter.

Sentía los labios de la chica cosquilleando en los suyos, su aliento despedía una suave esencia a alcohol que estaba embotando todos sus sentidos. La punta de sus dedos hormigueaban en su cintura, deseosos de unir completamente sus cuerpos y su garganta produjo un gruñido bajo al intentar reprimirse.

\- Ehh, claro. – siguió sujetando a Pansy con su brazo derecho y suavemente la guio siete pasos hacia la izquierda donde abrió la puerta que conducía a las escaleras que llegaban hasta la Torre de Astronomía.

\- ¡Maldita armadura! Seguro que se ha movido ahora que has llegado… ¡Me las pagaras! – juró alzando la mano con la botella al aire y agitanándola violentamente contra la pobre armadura.

El camino por las escaleras fue un tanto peligroso y tambaleante, pero cinco minutos después los dos llegaron sanos y salvos hasta la torre de astronomía donde el basto y profundo cielo plagado de pequeñas estrellas relucientes se abría ante ellos. Pansy corrió hasta la barandilla, encaramándose hasta sentarse en ella con los pies colgando al vacío mientras le daba un gran trago a la botella que aun atesoraba entre sus manos.

Harry preocupado por lo que podría pasar si la chica se tambaleaba demasiado hacia adelante, se acercó cautelosamente a ella hasta quedar a medio metro, para poder llegar a sostenerla si se caía.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que estás haciendo? – le preguntó con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

\- Ya lo has hecho. – le contestó Pansy entre risitas, volviendo a darle un largo trago a la botella y ofreciéndosela a Harry, quien la acepto y le dio un pequeño trago vacilante que quemó su garganta y compuso una mueca horrorizada – Estoy celebrando mi despedida de soltera.

\- No pareces estar muy contenta por ello. – le dijo Harry, volviendo a darle un trago al Whiskey, está vez con más confianza y le devolvió la botella a Pansy quien con cara de tristeza volvió a tragar una buena cantidad de alcohol.

\- ¿Sabes? No eres el único al que Voldemort ha jodido. El apellido Parkinson ha perdido casi todo su poder y a mis padres se les ha ocurrido la _gran_ idea de emparejar a su única hija con un estúpido multimillonario ruso para resarcir el buen nombre de la familia. – dicho eso volvió a darle un gran trago a su botella y añadió en un susurró colérico - ¡Maldito calvo deforme! ¡Espero que este limpiando letrinas llenas de mierda en el infierno!

Había hablado con tanta rabia que se tambaleó peligrosamente hacia adelante y Harry, a quien el alcohol estaba empezando a hacer estragos, pudo actuar con rapidez y la agarró de la cintura echándola hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que los dos cayeron de la barandilla hasta el suelo. Masajeándose la cabeza Harry se incorporó sintiendo como Pansy había acabado encima de él y que estaba luchando, como una cucaracha, por incorporarse sin dejar de reír como una histérica. Harry la ayudó a sentarse sin notar que él también estaba riéndose a carcajadas, no era un chico acostumbrado a la bebida y los efectos del Whiskey ya estaban anulando sus inhibiciones.

\- ¿Por qué no te niegas? – le preguntó con más confianza, propinando un largo y despreocupado trago a la botella, sin pensar mucho en el hecho de que estaba emborrachándose con Pansy Parkinson sin motivo aparente.

\- Porque… - dijo arrebatándole la botella de las manos a medio trago y se la llevó ella a los morros antes de continuar con la explicación – si pudiera negarme, no estaría aquí intentando perder la memoria con cantidades ingentes de alcohol. Sólo podría librarme de ese fatal destino si me casara antes con quien yo eligiera. – al decir eso sus ojos se ensancharon emocionados y se acercó a Harry, una vez más, hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de sus labios - ¿Te casarías conmigo, Potter? He leído de una ciudad muggle donde te casan sin explicaciones y al momento, escapémonos hasta allí.

Una gran carcajada brotó desde la garganta de Harry sin poder contenerse y miró esos ojos penetrantes que le miraban sin pizca de gracia a tan solo un centímetro de él esperando una verdadera respuesta.

\- Las Vegas… y creo que todavía no estoy lo suficiente borracho. – le contestó con una ebria sonrisa en los labios.

\- Pues bebe más rápido porque no tengo todo el tiempo de mundo. – le dijo con el ceño fruncido, estampándole la botella de Whiskey en el pecho – Baila conmigo.

Poniéndose en pie agarró a Harry de una mano y estiró de él hasta pegarse a su cuerpo y azotando la varita torpemente empezó a sonar una música estridente, pero Pansy empezó a bailar un vals sin ningún tipo de coordinación mientras Harry le iba pisando los pies cada dos pasos. Y entre risas, largos tragos de Whiskey de Fuego, bailes, caídas y sutiles coqueteos la noche fue haciéndose más borrosa y sus mentes iban perdiéndose entre los brumosos efectos del alcohol.

* * *

La cabeza le dolía, como si una estampida de hipogrifos estuviera corriendo una carrera entre sus sienes. Tenía la garganta completamente reseca y con un amargo sabor a alcohol y a algo a lo que no podía poner nombre. Los músculos de sus piernas y brazos protestaron al intentar moverse de su posición, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo y sin abrir todavía los ojos se incorporó quedando sentado en lo que podía adivinar era una cama.

Finalmente y con un poco de miedo abrió los ojos deslumbrándose con los potentes rayos de sol que se colaban por un gran ventanal ubicado justo frente a él que le proporcionaba una vista privilegiada de la impresionante ciudad de Las Vegas.

Con pánico se levantó rápidamente de la cama acercándose hasta la ventana dándose cuenta inmediatamente de que estaba completamente desnudo a excepción de un anillo de bodas en el dedo anular de su mano derecha y una liga femenina alrededor de la pierna izquierda.

Los recuerdos del principio de la noche anterior le fueron llegando a través de distintos flashes. Parkinson, el Whiskey de Fuego, la Torre de Astronomía, conversaciones estúpidas de ebrios, la mención a Las Vegas, matrimonio…

Volteándose con demasiada fuerza para la resaca que invadía su cerebro, quedó frente a la gran cama de matrimonio donde una completamente desnuda Parkinson, a excepción de un velo blanco en la cabeza, dormía plácidamente sin ninguna preocupación en sus facciones.

\- ¡PARKINSON! – gritó casi desfalleciendo.

\- ¡No grites, por Merlín! – le contestó esta, dándose la vuelta entre las sabanas y cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada volviendo a sumirse en un delicioso sueño.

\- ¡Que no grite! ¡QUE NO GRITE! – volvió a gritar acercándose hasta la cama y arrancando las sabanas y la almohada de un fuerte tirón - ¡Te das cuenta de lo que hemos hecho! ¡Mira tu mano derecha!

Pansy con la mirada adormilada y una resaca de las peores hizo lo que le pedían sin saber muy bien quien ya que todavía no enfocaba bien lo que tenía enfrente. Al ver su dedo anular enroscado con una simple sortija de oro, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente volviendo la cabeza rápidamente hasta el dueño de la voz que le había gritado, encontrándose con el salvador del mundo mágico, el niño que vivió, el jodido Harry Potter y no pudo más que estallar en estruendosas carcajadas al recordar como Potter había entrado en escena en la " _celebración_ " de su despedida de soltera.

\- Parece que finalmente _sí_ estabas lo suficiente borracho… - dijo burlándose de él al ver la cara de pasmado que se le había quedado al comprobar la reacción completamente inesperada de la chica – Te dije que era la única manera de escapar. Gracias, Potter.

Se acercó felinamente hasta él, arrastrándolo de vuelta a la cama. Harry se dejó hacer estaba demasiado aturdido y resacoso como para que su cuerpo reaccionara como era debido, no sabía muy bien si lo que le estaba pasando era real o alguna pesadilla bizarra de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento. Sintió los labios de Pansy en su cuello ascendiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Ya pensaremos en algo para arreglar esto, no te preocupes tanto Potter. Por ahora disfrutemos de Las Vegas y después ya veremos qué pasa. – dijo Pansy, propinándole un suave mordisco en la arteria carótida, dedicándole un seductor guiño de ojos y suspirando, Harry, la agarró por la cintura tumbándola bruscamente en la cama hundiéndose violentamente en su boca.


End file.
